Of Dragons and Gold
by Zehava
Summary: Sometimes, when life gives you lemons, you gotta steal a dragon and pretend to be a god. El Dorado/HTTYD/RotG crossover.
1. Cursed

**A/N: **I've wanted to do this for awhile. I don't know if anyone else has done this so if you have, I didn't steal it, I swear! The idea I got from this video, /watch?v=2C1rI95HRvo~ Which you should find cause it's beautiful. Anyway! This is an El Dorado, Httyd, and RotG crossover. It will mainly follow the El Dorado movie plot with obvious changes made to fit the characters.

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Dreamworks studios and Cressida Cowell for the series that inspired the movie.

**Of Dragons and Gold**

_"You're not one of them..."_

"Today, the countries will know the strength of the Vikings!" A thick hand lifted a silver goblet into the air. Loud hollers and calls responded to the cry. A vast man sat upon a black dragon, the size of the man dwarfing the creature below him. His russet hair was braided at the beard and held into a bun behind his head, a horned helmet holding everything in place. His armor was a little behind in the times, still based around leather and chainmail more than the metal of the age yet one could see he relied more on strength than defense. The people around him were equally thick regardless of gender, each looking to be built for battle. Rifles were hoisted into the air, loud booms sounding as they were fired.

The Night Fury below the Viking started at the noise, giving a roar as it reared backwards, stumbling into the fountain behind it. The man upon the dragon grunted as the liquid spilled onto his armor at the sharp movement.

"Toothless! Behave yourself," the man growled out, sounding more like a dragon than even those that were situated within the crowd. With a huff, he threw the goblet behind him. The cup slammed into the wall behind, sending the remaining water splashing onto a wanted poster hung onto the bricks.

* * *

"Haha! Double snakes!" Groans came behind the happy crow, echoing in the tightly packed alleyway.

Away from the cheering crowds preparing to watch the departing ships for the new world, another group of people were hidden away in the interlocking alleyways of the city. Two males were situated in the middle of the clearing created by the bodies. One looked young, perhaps in his middle teens with fluffy brown hair brushing close to his green eyes. He was dressed in a warm fur vest and green long-sleeved shirt, the tattered ends wrapped tight with leather bands at the wrists and waist. Lighter brown pants were tucked into fur boots. His companion couldn't be seen very well, hidden beneath a dark blue cloak, a thick belt around his throat kept it in place. His pants were much like the other's in color with leather strips wrapping the material close to his calves. He was strangely barefoot.

"Well! Thank you for all your bad luck~" The cloaked male chirped cheerfully, bouncing forward to start grabbing at the pile of golden coins in front of them. The brown-haired male grinned at him, picking up the bone pieces he had thrown before.

"Wait a minute!" The two males flicked their gazes upwards toward the bald man approaching them. "One more round." The cloaked male gave a snorting laugh.

"I don't know if you've been keeping track, but you're all broke! You got nothing to bet!" The man glanced at the men beside him.

"Oh yeah? Well I got dis." He drew a yellow parchment out of his pocket and snapped it open. On it was a number of black designs, depicting a map of sorts. The brown-haired male frowned before edging forward and snatching it from the man's hold.

"Jack… look at this!" The second male frowned and hopped over to his side, peering over his shoulder.

"What is it, Hiccup?"

"It's a map!" Jack frowned faintly at the excitement beginning to seep into his eyes. "If this is a true map… it looks like it could be of the new world."

"The one everyone's been talking about colonizing or whatever?"

"Yes! But… this seems to be a map to the legendary golden city… El Dorado, see it here? Every country that has ships is looking for it." Hiccup suddenly frowned, glancing at the lingering pile of coins Jack had yet to collect. "We have enough to last us for a few weeks though… we shouldn't risk it."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Hiccup?" Jack questioned with a sharp grin. "Luck's on our side!"

"If I believed in adventure and luck, Jack, I wouldn't have figured out a way to rig this game," Hiccup deadpanned at him. Jack's grin only seemed to widen at this.

"And if you didn't have a shred of curiosity about this, you would have let go of the map." The brunette blinked but before he could reply, the paper was ripped from his grasp.

"Well…?" Hiccup glanced at Jack and sighed at his pleading eyes.

"Alright… one more time." Hiccup knelt before them, beginning to gather his bone pieces.

"Nah, this time," the man reached into his coat pocket and fished out yellowed bones. "We'll use mine." Jack felt Hiccup stiffen beside him and nudged his shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod. Hiccup only glared at him in response, stuffing his own pieces away to take the ones offered.

"Ok, Hiccup… you can do this. Your next couple meals and bedding relies on this… no pressure…" He muttered under his breath, shaking the pieces within his fists. Behind him, the women giggled at something Jack did and he forced himself not to roll his eyes. Everything depended on this one throw but that's ok! You just keep flirting with the women nearly six years older than you! Sighing Hiccup closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to Loki for one last trick before releasing the pieces from his hold.

They hit the ground with a clatter, rolling away from him. A finger bone stopped with a black streak through it and the opposite one continued on its path, ignoring the breathless stares around it. It paused before halting, revealing another dark stripe across it. Hiccup let out his breath in a strangled laugh.

"Ha… double snakes!" The bald man shuddered before dropping to his knees with a wide eyed stare. Jack cackled as he leapt forward, stuffing the map in his cloak before starting to gather the coins. He started backwards, ramming his shoulder rather harshly into Hiccup's. The male gave a grunt and jerked backwards at the blow, the bone pieces flying from his vest. They rolled to a stop in front of the bald man and gained his attention. He frowned before slamming his fist down. They hopped into the air before tilting back upwards to reveal the double snakes. He did this twice more with the same results.

"You!" He rose to his feet, anger coloring his face red as he pointed furiously at the wide-eyed teens. "Your bones are fakes!" Hiccup gulped beside Jack, quickly starting to turn around.

"Time to go!" Jack heartily agreed and began to dash forward only to give a choked gag as his hood was grasped, jerked roughly backwards. It fell from his head and he gasped for air as he was suddenly released, a chorus of horrified cries sounding around him. He winced and rubbed at his white hair, bright blue eyes darting around at the terrified faces. Hiccup stared at him as well though his gaze was full of fear for him, not _of _him.

"Jokul Frosti… the cursed son of winter…!" The bald man whispered, glancing at his hand that had grabbed the teen as if the plague was spreading across the skin. Jack's shoulders lifted towards him as he inched backwards, trying to hide from the horror and fury filled air around him.

"Jack, let's go!" One of the women screamed as Hiccup latched onto Jack's wrist and started to drag him out of the alleyway, the people quickly scrambling out of their way. The white-haired male grit his teeth and quickly flipped his hood back up as they continued on, the calls of '_Warriors!_' sounding behind them. Soon the warriors, or guards, would be upon them and all for a stupid map! They continued to run only pushing themselves harder as heavy footfalls started to gather behind them.

"Hiccup, here!" The brunette let out a squeak of pain as Jack suddenly shifted directions, nearly yanking the boy's arm out of the socket as he dragged them towards a wooden wall. Squeezing through a crack at the bottom, Jack clawed his way out, spinning to help Hiccup join him. They quickly sat back against the wall as shadows passed.

"Where'd they go?"

"They couldn't have gotten far, tear the streets apart! We can't have curses following the voyage!" Jack's teeth once again ground against each other at the words and he avoided Hiccup's apologetic gaze as the voices faded away. Hiccup peered out of the crack and gave a light sigh before rising, Jack doing the same.

"Well. That was too close for comfort." Jack opened his mouth to reply only to freeze at a growl behind his shoulder. Turning around, the teens were assaulted with the face of a Monstrous Nightmare, smoke curling out of its nostrils.

"Dammit all to Hel…" Jack muttered, shoulders slumping as Hiccup trembled beside him. "Ok, Hiccup. You… reach out to pet it…" Hiccup stared at him with round eyes but slowly turned to do as instructed. "While I… RUN!" The brunette jumped at Jack's yell, quickly diving out of the way to avoid the jaws that snapped at his face. With a yelp, he got to his feet and darted after the white haired male.

"The Hel was that, Jack!?" Hiccup screeched at him, fear lacing his voice. The dragon behind them gave a tremendous roar before a burst of heat alerted them to the fact it had lit itself on fire. Its claws clicked against the stone as it ran after them. Jack didn't answer Hiccup and instead took a turn only to come to a sliding stop, the brunette slamming into his back and nearly sending him face-first into the ground.

"Those two!" The older male cursed as the warriors started their way and quickly dashed into another pathway, Hiccup close on his heels. He heard the startled shouts as the Monstrous Nightmare met the warriors first and gave a faint grin, grateful now for pissing the thing off. The two weaved in and out of the hidden passages, quickly ascending stairs onto the rooftops and hopping across. He could hear the brunette behind him panting with effort and inwardly grimaced. They were forced to a stop at the final home overlooking the ocean and Jack quickly scanned the area.

"Barrels!" He pointed down to the liquid filled caskets, shooting the male a grin. "Betcha we can make it!"

"Yeah… and I betcha we can die!" Hiccup snapped at him, narrowing his eyes at the height. The two flicked their gazes behind them as squeaking roars gathered into a crescendo. Terrible Terrors. They were some of the smallest dragons but absolutely ferocious when they hunted in packs. Reason why the warriors used them when criminals escaped. Hiccup shuddered as if he could already imagine the tiny teeth tearing into his flesh.

"Better to die by choice than as dragon food; let's go!" Hiccup didn't even have time to combat that as Jack grabbed his arm and yanked him over the edge. The two plummeted downwards and for the first time today, luck seemed to be on their side, and they crashed into the barrels, sending whatever liquid they had been holding spraying upwards. "Told ya we could make it," came Jack's breathless boast. Hiccup just groaned and both grabbed a lid and let it seal them in.

A net came up around the barrels and hoisted them into air, turning to drop onto the wooden deck of a ship as burly men heaved them into place. They were tilted over and rolled down the planks, the teens inside giving gargled cries at the rough treatment. Thrown back upwards, the barrels were all set in the corner of the ship. Two plugs were shoved out of the barrels, water rushing out as the teens gasped for breath.

"O-ok… Not my best plan but… all we gotta do is push these lids off. So, on the count of three," Jack instructed. "One… two…" At the moment that '_three_' was said, a chest was slammed down on top of the barrels, quickly cutting of their escape. As they continued to push and heave at the lids, the anchors of the fleet were drawn up and the ships began to float towards sea, crowds waving them farewell, everyone unaware of the stowaways that had unwittingly made it aboard one of the most important voyages in the city.

* * *

**A/N: **And chapter one is complete~! Ok, now for Saph's corner of logic!

The Vikings here are situated in the Netherlands, therefor they are in some ways representing the Dutch colonies that went to the Americas (though it is believed there were Norse expeditions to North America). In this version, you can imagine that the Vikings conquered quite a bit of land and kept it. Yes, they do have dragons. That's a major part of the story of _How to Train Your Dragon_ and I intend to keep it that way. Besides, it explains part of their lack of armor modernization and the like. Why get with the times when you have dragon power? Ain't nobody gonna compare to that… That and I couldn't see them in shiny metal armor with fencing swords like the movie…

Jokul Frosti is not really in Norse mythology that I could find. However, there are stories of a giant named **Fornjót **who had three children in command of wind, fire, and of the seas. The god of the wind then had a son named **Frosti **in one instance but named **Jokul **in another saga, both meaning frost or ice. But in this story, this son is unknown and Jokul Frosti was combined as a name for the spirit of winter, a curse to farmers' crops and considered to be a warning of death if encountered. As such, winter brings about death you know? They believe Jack is this cursed spirit. Vikings were a rather superstitious lot.

The bone game… I totally made up. Maybe it exists but I didn't think they'd be using dice. Each bone has a different rune on it and what you want to win is double whatever you bet. They bet they could get double snakes. Another would bet they could get double… ah, let's say axes. Whoever gets their double image, wins. It's all about luck. Or cheating.

We'll learn more about Hiccup and Jack's situation more in the next chapter. I hope all this made sense though if you have any questions, feel free to ask~! It's probably far, far off a correct timeline for the 1500s but… whatever. Long note…

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	2. Dishonor

**Disclaimer: **I own the idea, not the people or plot, only changes made.

**Warning: **There is violence and blood in this chapter

**Of Dragons and Gold**

_"You're not a Viking..."_

"Ok, one more time…"

"Jack." Hiccup ground out his name from inside his barrel, glaring down at the water that sloshed around him. He was soaked to the bone though at least his hair had dried out by now. Everything ached and he was sure that when he got out, he'd have pins and needles. "It's obvious that there's something on the barrels. Pushing again isn't going to help." He could hear Jack grunt as he once again shoved at the lid above him.

"Yeah but we can't just sit here either! C'mon, Hic. One more time?" There was a hesitation before Hiccup gave a sigh and started to lift his arms to place his hands against the wood.

"Fine. On three?"

"On three!" Jack agreed. "One… two… three!" At the hissed word, both teens shoved upwards. Unbeknownst to them, the chest that had been lifted off only seconds before and their bodies flew upwards as they stood, lids lifted above their heads. The Viking crew all turned to face the two teens with faint glares on their faces. The two stiffened. "Oh hey there… big scary looking guys… just ah, pretend you didn't see us, yeah…?" Jack nervously laughed and both began to sink back into the barrels as the crew started to approach them.

The two didn't even get halfway down before thick hands reached down and grabbed them by the scruffs, dragging them out. Jack snarled and kicked and flailed in their hold while Hiccup went a little more calmly though he shot the sneering faces dirty glares.

"Jokul Frosti!" The crew gasped at one man's call and Jack was quickly shoved to floor, his hood flipped up again. The blond-haired Viking frowned at the crew who were sliding away from the white-haired lad. "Git the cap'ain."

The two were thrown into wooden shackles that snapped tight around their throats and wrists. Hiccup was shoved along while Jack was dragged by the wooden prison that held him, the men trying their hardest to avoid touching him. They were pushed to their knees after being taken down the stairs to the captain's quarters. Jack swore at them but silenced himself upon noticing Hiccup trembling beside him.

"Hic…?" He stiffened and turned his face forward at the harsh squealing of a chair. A burly man was slowly turning to face them from behind his desk, his eyes narrowing sharply onto them.

"Stoick the Vast…" Jack glanced at Hiccup as he whispered the name before back onto the man before them. The most renown Viking in the city, captain of the fleet voyaging to the new world. Said to have popped a dragon's head off when he was a baby and looking at his arms; Jack could believe it. Stoick cracked his knuckles, causing the teens and crew to wince.

"My men were chosen by Odin himself and if there is one thing I will not tolerate, it's stowaways." He stepped towards them, cracking his neck to one side. "You will be flogged and when we put into port to restock, the gods willing you will be flogged some more. Then you'll be put into slavery for the rest of your miserable lives on the isle of dragons. Take 'em away."

"Wait, wait!" Stoick paused as he turned, glaring down at Jack. "How can you do this? You're Hiccup's father!" The men standing behind them stiffened at the words, glancing over at their captain. Hiccup froze as the red-haired man's eyes lowered to stare at him.

"That boy is not my son. He's dishonored the Viking way not only with what he's done but," His eyes slid over onto Jack. "With the alliances he's made." Jack shrank under the harsh scrutiny, eyes widening at the blame.

"I…"

"Give Jokul's lashes to the outcast." Jack's pale skin paled even further as they were dragged upwards.

"N-no!" Jack struggled as he was pulled up by his neck, snapping at the hands around him. Beside him however Hiccup was calmly rising to his feet while giving the most vicious glower that made even Stoick pause in his steps. And then they were both being hauled back up the stairs they had come down. He glanced over in his friend's direction to say something only to wince at his facial features. That infamous Viking stubbornness was starting to shine through.

The male was pulled away from his side and released from the wooden shackles. He was then yanked over to the mast and pushed to his knees. He waved the people away irritably.

"I can take off my own shirt." He loosened the leather bands around his wrists and tugged the vest and long-sleeved material off. Without giving him a moment to pause, the men on either side took his arms and wrenched them upwards before tying them to the wooden pole. Jack was being forced away as another crewman came forward, a whip dragging behind him. His shackles were snapped off and a black grate behind him was opened. He didn't get a chance to fight his way out however and was shoved harshly into the dark space. His back slammed into the wooden planks with enough force to knock all the air from his chest and send white spots dancing before his eyes. He rolled over onto his side with a painful hiss, crossing his arms under his chest. Around him was only a wooden hold within the ship, some straw in the corner. This must have been the 'dungeon' of the ship. Or the brig was it called? Jack slowly pushed himself up just as the first lash snapped above him on the deck. He stiffened at the sound and darted to the wall, attempting to find handholds. The second lash cracked and this time was followed by a grunt of pain. It was at the fourth whip that a scream followed.

Jack cursed as he moved from wall to wall, the sound of a cracking whip echoed by a scream plauging his movements. There was no way up where he had fallen and he was forced to simply sit there and listen to the punishment being given above. The white haired male shoved his face in his hands as he felt his eyes begin to burn. Every lash was another reminder that they were all his fault and there was nothing to be done about it.

It must have been at the twelfth lash that a voice boomed out, 'Enough.' The screams had stopped two lashes ago. Jack's blue eyes snapped up as the grate above him screeched open. He popped to his feet at the shadow only to yelp as a body tumbled in. He quickly reached out, grunting as the weight of the body shoved him onto his sore back. Ignoring this, he quickly sat up, eyes widening at the sight. Hiccup was still against him, the side of his face pressed to Jack's chest. His back was open to the air though and one could see the wicked gashes that lined the flesh. Blood was seeping out of the open wounds, staining the material of his pants below. His shoulders wept with the crimson liquid and trickled down his chest. Jack nearly dropped the boy as the blood started to slid down his fingers. The grate above them closed.

"Wait, wait!" Jack cried, shifting the boy in his arms. "Where are the bandages or, or... something?" There was a scoff.

"Isn't he a Viking? Have him show it then." The chuckling voices faded out. Jack peeled back his lips in a snarl but quickly turned his attention to Hiccup, shaking him gently.

"Hiccup? Hic...?" Dammit. This was where Hiccup would know what to do... Jack let out a hiss and pulled the boy closer, examining the wounds. If he could clean them at least.. It was just a picture of crimson and scarlet. Jack yelped as something dropped between the metal bars. He eased Hiccup lower and scooted forward towards the burlap sack. Pulling the strings loose he blinked at the contents. Inside was a small ball of gauze and a canteen as well as Hiccup's clothing. Wrapped in this was a bowl. He blinked once more and looked up but couldn't see anyone. Pushing the thought away he quickly gathered the items and poured the water into the bowl. He swiftly ripped a piece of his cloak off and soaked it before scrubbing the boy's back and shoulders.

It took about an hour to get Hiccup fixed well enough that the blood stopped flowing but he still hadn't woken up and his skin was extremely pale. His blue cloak had splatters of red and the water he had used was a deep maroon. But everything seemed clean... enough. Jack just brushed his fingers across his heated forehead with a sigh, happy now for the abnormal cold he emitted.

Days passed and Hiccup continued to slip in and out of consciousness, fearfully twisting in both awareness and in sleep. Each day though another sack was dropped, filled with similar things from the first one as well as bits of food. Jack couldn't figure out who was doing it though he swore there was a sound like creaking metal as the footsteps faded away. It was odd, being in this position. When he met Hiccup it had been the brunette who cared for him. About three years ago now. Going into the town he had been used to the people's reactions to his appearance but these people had been far harsher than he was used to, taking to throwing rocks. Ithad been the Viking who stood up for him and defended him from the stones. At that time, Hiccup was still a chief's son and they had dispersed. It had been odd to get fused over by a scrawny boy who barely knew him. A few months later, Hiccup had asked if he could join him on the streets, saying he had run away. Looking back now, he should have known it was a lie. Perhaps he had. But having someone not look at him as some sort of cursed spirit...

It was on the fifth day as Jack was refreshing Hiccup's bandages that the brunette awoke.

"Ugh... Jack...?" Jack brightened at the boy's voice and tied the bandages up, moving away to give the male room to sit up. Hiccup cringed and folded his legs under him while reaching back to rub at his shoulders. "What... Oh. The flogging..."

"How you feeling?"

"Like dragons danced on my back with claws." He muttered. "But at least they seemed to have fun doing it." Jack allowed a brief smile to cross his face.

"You've been out for a couple days."

"Well you know, can't get enough sleep on a ship full of people that hate you." Hiccup sighed and frowned at the bloodied gauze thrown to one side. "You... did this?" He gestured to his bandages yet eyed the stains on the older male's cloak as he asked. Jack gave a scoff and crossed his arms.

"Who else? I mean I'm not the best at playing healer but I can at least... guesstimate how to do it... And magical stuff falling from the sky never hurts."

"What." Hiccup deadpaned at him. He started as another sack dropped in front of them.

"Magic." Hiccup blinked before glancing up, his eyes softenening at the metal steps.

"Gobber..." A quiet roar followed the word.

"Ugh! Every time the bag drops that follows! What is that?" Jack hissed, reaching for the sack.

"Toothless. Da-Stoick's dragon. He's probably just worried."

"You know a dragon? " Jack fished out a half loaf of bread and offered a chunk to the boy. Hiccup took it gratefully and tore into it.

"Mm. Yeah. I first trained him when I was ten. His tailfin had got ripped off somehow." He swallowed the piece in his mouth. "Stoick nearly killed me but Toothless protected me and," he tore off another bite, "He could see how it'd be useful to have dragons not burning our faces off everyday." Jack blinked at his companion. He was startingng to see that there was still a lot they didn't know about each other.

"So he took Toothless?" Hiccup nodded and licked the crumbs off his hand, searching the bag for anything further.

"He's a Night Fury. The offspring of lightning and death itself. Who wouldn't want to ride that into battle?" Jack huffed and said nothing as Hiccup wolfed down the cheese he had found.

"That'd be nice to have on our side..." Jack shifted his gaze onto the male and tilted his head to see the Viking staring ahead. "Hic...?" Hiccup turned to look at him and the white haired lad could see the gears turning in his green eyes.

"I might... Have an idea..."

* * *

**A/N: **So! I cut it off here cause it was getting a little long. I hope it didn't look like Hic recovered too quickly when he got up... And that wasn't too bad yeah? -hides behind rock- I had to make Stoick the bad guy! Who else would fit from the movie? Anyway... I added the flogging scene because Cortez mentions it in the movie but obviously with it being a kid's movie, they wouldn't show it while me, being me, has no problem with it... though I at least didn't show it yeah?

Until we meet again

- Zehava


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: **I own nuffin but the idea

**Of Dragons and Gold**

_"So that's your plan then? Well I like it!"_

Even though Hiccup had woken up, he still wasn't in the best of conditions. He kept his shirt off most of the time and now that a few weeks had passed, the bandages had lessened as well. Jack winced every time those red scars that criss - crossed across his back came into view. Even his shoulders bore the licks of the whip. The food that had been coming from the sack had lessened and though Jack could understand, his stomach was less understanding.

"We may be close to the new world now... Or at least close enough to row away..."

"Hey Hic? So uh... You gonna tell me about this plan?"

"Nope," he replied as he tugged his shirt on slowly. "Now give me a boost up." Jack frowned but crouched down to allow the small male to climb aboard his shoulders. He stood with a grunt, hoisting him towards the grate. For a fishbone, he was surprisingly heavy... Hiccup grabbed hold of the metal to gaze out between the rungs. "Toothless..." Jack blinked.

"Wait you're calling the dragon?" Hiccup ignored him and the white haired male went silent as he heard lumbering steps heading towards them. Glancing up he could fully see the face of what could be called the most feared dragon in the world. Which looked like a curious cat. _That _was the offspring of lightning and death itself? The dragon gave a noise that sounded questioning and slightly worried.

"I'm fine, Toothless." There was a smile in his tone. "I need you to do something for me ok? I need you to get me a prybar. It's a metal bar with a bent end." The dragon gave a smile... Or at least that's what he thought it was but there was no teeth. It didn't have teeth? It was soon sauntering off.

"Hiccup... It's a dragon...! It doesn't know what that is!" Of course though he was forced to eat those words when a pair of keys fell through the grate. They both blinked at them, the happy growl of a dragon following. "Well. It's not a prybar."

They decided to make their breakaway at night, Hiccup having to climb out with Jack's help then finding a rope for him to scurry up. While Jack went to secure a lifeboat, Hiccup stealthily made his way down to the kitchens to scavenge for food. Thankfully, what Vikings had in strength, they lacked in caution and basically all of them were asleep. Those that weren't were too busy trying to drink each other under the table. Hiccup gave a snort as he tossed another bag over his shoulder. And he apparently came from the same bloodline... Hiccup met Jack by the edge of the both and handed them the over to the older male to be placed in the longboat.

"That everything?" Jack questioned.

"Enough to keep us alive for a few weeks at least..." Hiccup murmured thoughtfully. Perhaps he should get more... The younger male stiffened as something bumped into the back of his legs. Slowly turning, he relaxed to see the concerned face of a black dragon. "Oh it's you, Toothless." He reached forward to rub under the dragon's chin, smiling faintly at the happy thrum that came. "Thanks, bud. Still protecting me. Keep... Keep da... Stoick safe ok?" He leaned in to wrap his arms around its neck, pressing his cheek against the dragon's head. "Goodbye, Toothless..."

"C'mon Hic!" Jack hissed. Hiccup hesitated before releasing the Night Fury and headed over to his companion's side. He climbed over the edge to the other side of the rowboat, grasping the rope as they began to lower the boat. The two jumped as anxious growls and wails began above them. Their gazes snapped upwards towards the dragon that hopped to and fro across the ship's bow. "Shh! Quiet dragon, bad dragon!" Jack snapped, waving a hand.

"Toothless, be quiet, please!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He must he worried or.. Or something! I don't know!" Jack narrowed his eyes at the whining dragon before a mischievous grin crossed his features.

"Well if he wants to come so bad... What's a better way to say _Screw you _than to steal his battle dragon?" Hiccup didn't have time to disagree before Jack called up to the dragon. "If you wanna come then let's go lizard!"

"Wait, Jack! The boat can't handle the sudden-" Above him he was cut off by a delighted roar. The Night Fury launched itself off and came sailing downwards onto their little rowboat. The sudden weight was too much and the rope by Hiccup snapped, sending one side sailing downwards. Hiccup gave a cry and toppled backwards, the dragon following close behind. Jack yelped as his rope slid through his hands and he finally released it, the boat smashing into the frothy black ocean below.

"Hiccup!" Jack scrambled up to stare over the side. The little brunette was bobbing by the other side while the dragon thrashed near him. He started over only to look up as a shadow blocked the light of the moon. "Holy ship!" The wake of the ship slammed into the longboat, tossing Jack into the ocean and trapping everyone underneath as it was capsized. Jack could feel his levels of panic skyrocket as the water surrounded them, only made worse by Toothless who screeched near him. Of everything in the world, it had to be what he feared.

"Jack!" He yipped as the rope from before slapped him in the face. "Loop the rope under the dragon!" Jack shuddered and Hiccup blinked as he fearfully shook his head back and forth.

"I-I can't go underwater!" Hiccup paled at the terror in his blue eyes but clenched his jaw. He didn't say a word and instead took a deep breath before plunging under. Jack clung to the seats of the boat as he watched the bubble trail leave. There was a bang on the wooden siding and Jack let out a shriek.

"Jack, come on!" He viciously shook his head and let out another screech when a soaked brunette popped into view. "Jack we will drown if we stay here!" Hiccup was screaming to be heard over the dragon. Jack froze at the word yet his gaze shifted down. A dark stain was beginning to grow on the younger boy's shoulder. The wounds were opening. "Jack, please! Trust me!" The white haired male hesitated before giving a small nod. Hiccup sent him a grateful smile before taking his hand tightly. Without letting him have a moment to reconsider, he dragged him underwater. Jack's entire mind went spiraling into pure panic as the water swept over him, clogging his nostrils and pressing at his lips and eyes for entrance. And then the water broke above his head and Jack gasped for air while clawing up the bottom of the boat with Hiccup. "Here," Hic tossed him the rope. "We have to pull up on three, ok? One, two," The main ship started towards them, water breaking in its wake.

"Three!" Jack yelled and both hauled back on the rope, the raging waters adding to the effort to flip the boat over. The two teens were thrown back into the waters only to quickly swim up and grasp the side of the boat as the fleet continued on. Jack scrambled into the boat like a drowned rat and reached over to help pull his companion in. They flopped over, the tail of the Night Fury acting as their cushions.

"I can't believe that worked..."Hiccup muttered with a strangled laugh. "Did the food make it?" Jack glanced over. Toothless was sitting on most of the bags and he could see a good portion of it oozing out from the weight.

"Ah... Sorta?" Hiccup sighed as he saw the fate of the food. He sat up and cringed, hands shooting up to hold at his shoulders. Jack sat up worriedly, glancing at the stain which had grown considerably. "Your lashes must have opened back up..." Hiccup waved off his concern though wasn't able to do so as easily with Toothless who was nuzzling his head and crooning softly. Jack prodded at the dragon. "Move your ass lizard! Might as well see if some medical supplies aren't drenched." Toothless growled at him but did as he asked yet its tail came up to swat at the back of his head. "Ow! Aren't you going to discipline your dragon, Hic?" Hiccup grinned as Jack dug through their soaked belongings.

"Not my dragon remember, Jack? We stole him after all." Jack snorted at this excuse but turned around with his soggy bunch of bandages.

"Whatever, just take your clothes off." Smirking at the faint blush that brought, he edged closer.

"I'm fine! We need to start rowing before they notice-"

"You're not fine!" Hiccup blinked at his tone. "Just let me take care of you like you did with me and... And the water." His friend looked ready to protest again but he sighed and peeled off his dripping shirt. Jack smiled in victory as he turned to offer his back. Only some of the gashes had reopened so that was a small relief to the older lad. However any of that relief was drowned by the anxiousness he felt by the green eyed stare of a very protective dragon. Maybe he shouldn't have convinced it to come...

* * *

**A/N: **So this is a shorter chapter than my others I believe but I thought it was best to stop here. But anyway! Hope you enjoyed their little escape and whatnot.

Until we meet again~

-Zehava


	4. Sea Travel

**Disclaimer: **If I owned any of this I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on it.

**Of Dragons and Gold**

_"That trail that we blaze!"_

They were going in circles. Hiccup just knew it by staring at the stars. He could have sworn that constellation had been behind them and yet there it was in the front again. He couldn't find the brightest star, cursing now that he had never listened to Gobber's lessons. He sighed and lowered his arms, muscles aching with the rowing motion. Splices of pain ran across the pattern of scars on his back and shoulders. It was out of pure pride and stubbornness now that kept him from complaining. He could see Jack still rowing and with a sigh, put his oars back in the water.

It was on the seventh day-or was it the tenth?-when the food ran out. They had been surviving on crumbs for the past two days but now there was nothing left. Jack sighed as he threw the bag to one side.

"Well we'll have to start eating the dragon." Toothless snapped his head in the older male's direction, a snarl already appearing. "Oh so now you've got teeth?" Hiccup frowned, waving placatingly between them. Dark bags were under both of their eyes.

"Don't prod at a hungry dragon, Jack." He jerked back as Toothless's head fell back, a plasma blast firing into the sky. Jack yelped and covered his head with his hands at the shock wave that swept past them.

"Odin's beard! I didn't mean it, I swear!" A charred bird slapped against an oar that was hovering above the sea. They blinked at it. "Wait... Did the dragon do that?" Toothless gave a conceited snort, flashing its eyes to the side.

"Pull it in then!" Hiccup reached for the oar only to stiffen at green fins breaking the surface. "Grab it!" Jack jerked the oar towards him, reaching for the toasted body. A jet of water shot past his hand and sent their to be meal sailing into the air.

"Ow, that's hot!" Jack cried, holding his hand close to his chest. A teal head popped out of the surface, a flabby pouch hanging below its throat. It ignored the Night Fury's angry cries from the longboat and snapped up the bird before disappearing into the ocean again.

"Well. That was a nice dinner. I'm sure the Scauldron enjoyed it." Hiccup sighed out, shoulders slumping as Jack sniffed in front of him at the loss.

* * *

"Hey... Hic... You ever thought we'd die like this?" Hiccup let his eyes open again, tilting his head back against Jack's back. The sun was scorching as it shined down on them, the only relief being Toothless's wing stretched above them. Even so, the heat was intense and had forced Jack out of his cloak and now he only wore the white tank which had been underneath, this pressed against Hiccup's own shirt. Now a short sleeved shirt with the sleeves soaked in water and tied around their foreheads.

"I thought I'd die by a stray axe so this is completely new for me." He muttered, letting his eyes close and hand stray through the water.

"Hm... The dragon's new for me too." Toothless snorted from behind Hiccup's back, tail sweeping around them. The one tailfin folded against its scales. "Glad I'm not dying in a slave camp though. Do you see how hot I am? Who knows what horrible woman would have got me..."

"Or a man," Hiccup deadpanned at him, feeling Jack shudder against him. Asked for it bringing that up... His friend sighed.

"No point in thinking about it now though." He slid further against Hiccup. "Least if I do die, it's with you, Hic. Other people may have laughed at the irony of the spirit of winter, bringer of death, dying."

"I might start lauging if you keep talking corny," Hiccup mumbled. Jack huffed and splashed water at his face.

"Fine. Grumpy jerkface... I'm just trying to give this moment some heart or something..." The brunette didn't answer, instead frowning at the feeling of the boat bumping along to Jack's words. Wasn't imagining anything was he...? "Hey aren't you at least a little less cynical with us dying?"

"Shut up Jack." Hiccup pushed away from Jack and leaned forward, lifting the Night Fury's wing away to peer over the edge. Sand. He felt his eyes widen and scrambled off, giving a soft _oof _as his upper body flopped onto the ground. The slight pain never felt so great.

"Hic, how are you floating on water?" Jack questioned, standing to look over the younger's shoulder. "Sand!" Hiccup yelped as the white haired male toppled over on top of him before climbing off to crawl across the ground. Whatever exhaustion he had seemed to have disappeared as Jack happily continued to kiss the sandy beach. Hiccup had climbed to his feet and Toothless stood near him, half-lidded eyes giving Jack a belittling stare. He tuned out the male and gazed about. They were on a beach, a thick jungle greeting them while a sparkling river connected with the ocean. The beach and connecting jungle extended on both sides as far as the eye could see. Had they really made it to the new world? Before Stoick? Or maybe this was just a lucky island. If so, he sent a prayer of gratitude up to the gods. "UGH!" Hiccup spun at the cry.

"Jack!" He hurried over to his friend's side, sea legs stumbling across land. He dropped to his knees beside him, frowning to see him wiping at his tongue in an aggravated manner.

"Can't believe my first... Kiss... Was with a skull!" Jack was whining through his motions, spitting every now and then. The scrawny male blinked before directing his green orbs down. Two skeletons were half buried in the sand, thin layers of skin stretched tight across the bones. The water must have helped drag out the process as the bones weren't bleached by the sun. A curved sword, dusted with rust, was embedded within one skull. He was quiet before a snicker escaped him. His hand shot up to block his mouth but laughter spilled out from between his fingers. "It's not funny!" Jack hissed at him, shoving his shoulder hard enough to send him crashing to the side. Which didn't stop the brunette from rolling on the ground with mirth. Even the dragon was making sounds similar to chuckles. "Shut up!" Hiccup let out a squeak as Jack tackled him. He caught the smaller male in a headlock, unable to make his threats however as teeth fastened to his shirt and hauled him off, his white tank jerking up towards his chin.

"Wait, wait, Toothless! What's that?" Jack flailed in the dragon's hold but went still as Hiccup reached forward and tugged something loose from his shirt. "Jack, is this the map? The map that the guy bet?" Hiccup asked incrediously. Jack stared at it before glancing back up at him.

"I suppose so... The gold coins fell out while we were running so I guess I just assumed it had slipped out too." He let out a yip as he was roughly dropped, giving the grinning Night Fury a glare. "One day, lizard..." Jack promised. He slowly stood and joined Hiccup to scan the map he had unfolded. ''Hey, look at that, Hic," The white haired lad tapped the parchment. "That looks a lot like the scene in front of us... and look, that matches too!" Hiccup shot him a bland expression.

''I think you're grasping at straws, Jack." The map was ripped away from him and Jack straightened it out in front of the scenery he had pointed out.

"No,no, I'm serious! This is it, it's the path to El Dorado!"

"You drank the seawater didn't you?"

"Don't judge me, I thought we were going to die! But compare this and tell me they're not the same." Hic gave him another suspcious frown but leaned in to examine the designs further. They were rather basic in detail but he supposed if he stretched his imagination, he could see the similarities.

"I suppose..." He murmured, a hand reaching up to cup his chin. ''It could be it, but" he quickly added before Jack could speak. "What would we do if it is?"

"Follow the trail of course!" Jack responded.

"What trail?" His friend blinked before shifting his gaze towards the jungle.

''Ah... the trail we blaze?" He threw up his hands at Hiccup's half lidded stare-similar to a certain Night Fury's."Don't give me that look! What do you want me to say?" The younger gave a sigh.

"We have to be smart about this if we're going to follow this map, Jack." He regretted the words as Jack brightened visibly.

"You really serious about following it?"

"Nothing else we can do." Hiccup replied with a shrug. He yelped as he was pulled into a one-armed hug.

''Exactly! Wait until all those people see us covered in gold and jewels! We'll be able to throw rocks of gold at them!"Jack cackled with vicious intent.

"Uh... wouldn't that help them if we basically give them gold?"

"Not if their heads get crushed in from it..." If this was an anime, this would be the perfect time for a sweatdrop.

"Ah... right..." He squirmed out of Jack's hold and made his way over to Toothless's side who was eyeing them with a strange curiosity. "Toothless, think you can help me catch some fish?" He questioned. The dragon hopped to its feet, tail swishing excitedly behind it. Hic gave a grin and climbed aboard the awaiting back of the dragon, scratching behind its ear flaps. "Thanks, bud."

"Wait, hold up dragon boy!" Toothless paused in its steps to throw an annoyed look his way. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Get firewood or something." Hiccup shrugged as Toothless began to bound off again. "Be creative!"

"_Be creative _he says..." Jack muttered once they had vanished beyond his sight.''That coming from the one who gets a dragon to carry him, and help with whatever! Should've stole my own dragon..."

The fire crackled happily, sending embers into the darkening sky. Jack twisted his stick in his hands, trying to find another sliver of meat on his bony fish.

"We have more you know, Jack," Hiccup informed him with a faint smile, munching on his own roasted meal.

"Yeah but then we don't wanna waste right?" Jack still decided to take his word though as he reached for another fish stick stuck in the sand. "How'd you manage to get all these though?" He asked. The boy bumped his shoulder into the dragon sitting behind him.

"Don't question a dragon and his rider," he responded.

"Yeah, whatever, wait. Did you say he? As in, you know the dragon's a guy?" Toothless and Hiccup this time both awarded him with critical stares.

"Yes, Toothless is a male. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it before." Jack was pretty sure he hadn't but then again, maybe he had. He went quiet instead and slowly chewed on his fish. Above him, the stars danced in pulsing sequences. For a moment, everything felt normal. He was just another guy with his friend, enjoying the silence and dark of the night. Not an escaped criminal or a supposedly cursed winter spirit. Here, he could just be Jack.

"You think we'll really find it?" He suddenly asked. Hiccup glanced up from where he had been pouring over the map and tilted his head thoughtfully.

"I don't know," he said. "But, if we got this far without dying, I'm sure our luck can hold a little longer." Jack gave a snorting laugh.

''Not sure I'd call this luck but why not?" The older lad gave a sigh and fell back against the sand with his arms behind his head. "But whatever it is, at least it's working for us." He stretched, giving another sigh as he did so. "We should probably try to sleep though. I feel like I haven't slept in days..." His voice was getting considerably softer with every word. His friend didn't reply, instead continued to stare at the map. Could it really be this easy? His thoughts were broken as Toothless's head nudged his own.

"I'm fine, bud." The dragon's stare looked like he begged to hmpfted at him and folded the map. "Sometimes you're worse than a mother hen..." Yet there was a smile in his voice and he settled against his scaly side tiredly. Before long, both males were breathing easily. Toothless whipped his tail around them both, extending his protection. The cold one may not be his favorite of humans but if his first rider liked him then he would try and do the same. And as the night wore on, the dragon kept a viligiant eye over the two soon to be adventurers.

* * *

**A/N : **Yay, and they're at the place! I hope you don't mind that they decided to go for food and rest before blazing their trail. I just thought this would be more logical considering they were on a boat for however long. Anyway! Yes, now Jack knows Toothless is a guy so no more calling him 'it'! It was beginning to annoy me having to do that... Thanks for all the follows and reviews~! They make me happy ^^

Until we meet again ~

-Zehava


	5. El Dorado

**Disclaimer: **I own this idea but sadly not the peeps in it.

**Of Dragons and Gold**

_"Da, da-da! We're dead."_

"How'd we get lost again?" Hiccup huffed as he twisted the map in Jack's possession. They had started out early and really hadn't done anything but go in twisted directions and get into misadventures over a span of a day and a half. Jack was still peeling leeches from his skin while Hiccup was nursing some piranha bites to the ear. At least they roasted the suckers thanks to Toothless and that alone made him happy. But now here they were, in a dark cave that looked to have some sort of opening above them.

"Too bad the lizard can't fly..."Jack mumbled. Toothless shot him a glare that suggested he was willing to see if Jack flew better than him. The older lad responding by hiding behind his smaller friend. To his credit, Hic ignored the spat and continued looking up. The rays of the sun began to stream down and he tilted his head downwards, frowning at the shadows.

"Move to the right for me, bud." The dragon paused at the request but did as instructed. Now empty, the cavern floor brightened, the sun's light creating a bird that seemed to be set aflame. "Jack, this is right!" Hiccup exclaimed, excitement flavoring his words. Without waiting for a reply, the boy darted out of the cave, following the descriptions of the map.

They traveled further through the day, the beauty of the land leading them further down the map's trail. The jungle heat was stifling and forced Jack out of his cloak once more as they continued on. One place they stopped at was a flowing riverside. When twisted the right way, the rocks resembled a crying woman, tears forever making tracks down her stony cheeks. Jack stared at it for a moment before shrugging out of his awe and jumping into the water with a delighted whoop.

"Ugh! Jack!" Toothless and his rider shook water droplets from themselves. "This could be sacred!" Jack gave a, 'pft' and waved a hand at him as he floated along on his back.

"If it was sacred, I'd be dead by now!" Hiccup gave his friend a bland look.

"And that is fantastic logic." Jack snorted at his heavy sarcasm.

"Whatever, you're just jealous I thought of it first. Now come join me!" Hiccup gave a yelp as he was pulled in. The water was shallow where they were so it was safe enough but also deep enough to soak Hiccup through. He burst out of the water with a gasp, glowering over at the laughing whitehead.

''I'll show you what the Vikings do for revenge!" Hiccup spat, leaping onto his friend. Toothless watched them with faint disbelief and amusement. This was to be replaced with full out mirth when the boys left their clothes out to dry only to end up running through the jungle nude chasing after monkeys wearing said clothing. The two were itching for the rest of the night. The next day brought tremendous rainstorms and forced the trio to hide beneath giant leaves for shelter.

''It's not my fault!" Jack protested upon seeing Hic's glare.

"Had to put us out nearly a whole day with that water fiasco!"

"You still mad about that?"

"No, I'm delighted to share my clothing with the fleas." Hiccup responded with a sneer.

"Yep, we're doing a good deed giving fleas new homes." His companion was saved the trouble of hitting him as Toothless took care of it by shoving him out from under the protection of the leaf.

"Well now you can give a good home to the mud and rain," He chirped, giving Toothless a grateful scratch.

"Should never have stolen that dragon..."Jack whined.

The rain soon passed and they headed out again, fog lapping at their ankles as they walked. Jack took the lead, mercilessly cutting down whatever foliage they came across. This included a branch that sent a snake tumbling to the forest floor, barely avoiding Toothless as he and Hiccup followed after as a rust-colored armadillo-like creature stared after them. The two rode on the dragon as the shortened day began to come to an end. Walking across a thick log, the first of the stars' light reflected against the waterfall behind them, sending an array of sparkling lights dancing around them. They were silent and simply absorbed the sight, smiling at each other as that sense of adventure bloomed within them once more.

They paused at a cliff edge as a torrent of butterflies launched themselves into the darkening sky, flowing out of a cave that was carved like a howling wolf. Following the path set in the map they were in a deeper part of the forest now, fog rolling in so thickly they couldn't even see their feet beneath them. Toothless led the group while Hiccup held onto his single tailfin, Jack behind him. The dragon paused as the ground underneath them began to bounce up and down, looking below him curiously. The two boys behind him however didn't stop and bumped into the back of the dragon, sending him forward a step. There was a sharp crack and the ground fell out from under them as the large branch they had been occupying snapped. The three toppled down with various cries, the trees breaking their fall enough to set them on the cliff's side, resulting in them rolling until they reached the bottom.

Toothless was the first to rise and he instantly checked his tail, giving a slight sigh to see the one was still intact. Slinking over to his rider's side, he nudged Hiccup gently though it gained in intensity until he was all but shoving the boy over.

"Ugh…!" Hiccup gave a groan, weakly lifting his arms to shove at the dragon's head. "Give me some slack, Toothless!" He muttered, rubbing at the sore spot forming from the dragon's insistent pushing. He sat up on his knees and glanced around. They were in a deep section of island, grays surrounding them. Ahead of him was an enormous rock, a carving of two men and a creature etched into it. The brunette frowned and leaned one way. Waterfall. He leaned the other. Waterfall. His frown deepened and he shifted his gaze down, picking up the map that had floated between him and his companion.

This was the end of the road. And that led to a… rock. A very interesting rock but a gray, normal, rock. He climbed to his feet, wincing at the scraps that he had gained and went to the other's side, slapping at his shoulder.

"Jack, hey, wake up. We're here." Jack pushed him away with a moan but at the last words he perked up and sat abruptly.

"Wait, we're here? Really?!" The male leapt to his feet. "Where is it?"

"There." Hiccup gestured to the stone towering in front of them.

"Behind the random rock?"

"Nope. That's it." Jack moved forward with a frown, picking at the stone.

"Wait… El Dorado is just… native for 'giant rock'?" Hiccup scowled and crossed his arms, crumbling the map in the process.

"Let me get my New World translator, Jack and then we can see."

"This can't be right though!" Jack snatched the paper from Hiccup, nearly ripping it as he scanned it. "I don't… I mean… we followed it right…?" Hiccup sighed and climbed aboard Toothless's back, grateful for the chance to rest his aching feet and bruises.

"I don't know… I thought we were following it right… Let's just get moving, Jack. Before it gets too dark. It's nearly past sunset now." Jack looked at Hiccup, a faint look of helplessness coming to his features.

"But…"

"Get. On." Hiccup ground the words out, ignoring the trace amount of hurt that crossed his friend's face. He didn't want to be harsh with the boy, but even he was disappointed with the results. He didn't care too much for the gold but a chance to explore this new world before anyone else would have been great. Jack finally let out a deep sigh and climbed up behind Hic, scooting up to be on the dragon's saddle. "Look, I think there's a path. Right over there." He pointed to the trees and Toothless moved his head in that direction.

Before he took a step however, his head twisted back towards the stone. Loud sounds like footfalls were coming towards him. Suddenly a body appeared around the corner of the stone and slammed into the dragon's head, sending them toppling backwards. Whatever item they held flew out of their hands and went skidding away.

Jack and Hiccup gave a surprised gasp and the dragon backed away, anger beginning to bleed into his green eyes. The person was a female with dark, caramel colored skin. Her hair was deep blue, a short cut that spiked above her head, much like that of a bird's with green tips. The shirt and skirt were as blue as her hair and cut in a rather revealing way with the midriff showing and the front part of the skirt cut short. It looked almost to be like feathers splaying out around her. Gold bands wrapped about her wrists. They weren't able to get a word in edgewise as more running sounded. Toothless had backed up past the rock now and looking to the side, they could see men with spears running towards them.

"Move your ass, lizard!" Jack cried, slapping at the dragon's sides much like a horse. Toothless snarled in response to him and started to move forward but by then the men had already reached them. They jerked back in shock at the appearance of the three and Toothless reared back as a spear pointed near him, gas beginning to build in its throat.

"No, Toothless!" Hiccup cried, grabbing at the dragon's head. Toothless fell back on all fours, tilting his head to give the boy a look of confusion. The men turned to look at the woman who was trying to crawl away with their attention away. However, now with their gazes back on her, she quickly threw the object she had carried with her at the two. Jack was quick enough to catch it but upon seeing the armed men now look at him, he swiftly threw it back at her.

This continued for a minute or two before Jack turned his attention away and was nailed right in the head. He yelped at the blow and grabbed hold of Hiccup to keep from falling off the dragon, shooting the female a glare.

"Uh… hi. We're uh… tourists!" Jack waved his hands about, pointing at him and Hiccup while the latter gave him a bland stare. Tourists? Really? The men pointed their spears at them again but the largest—a short, black haired male with a horse-like face on his head—waved them away. Narrowing steel eyes at them, he gestured with his own spear for them to follow. Others grabbed at the woman who fought their holds away with a glower.

They were lead towards the waterfall and both boys were surprised to see the leader jerk his head before disappearing behind the rushing water. It was when it was their turn that they were able to see the large cavern hidden behind it. After being shuttled onto a long boat with the female were they able to fully look around. The cave was nothing really special but it kept them from having to meet the glaring pink eyes of the woman. Looking around they nearly missed the light they were rowing towards and were only made aware of it by the light reflecting off the object the woman held which shone gold rays about. The two stiffened in their seats and immediately shot their eyes forward. The lichen hanging from the opening was slowly pushed aside and when it opened, both of the males let their jaws drop.

Looming around them was a city, large and imposing while made of a completely different design than either had ever seen. All around them the fading sunlight turned everything into radiant gold. Toothless quickly yanked his tail out of the water after having looked down and seen vibrant colored fish twice the size of him flow under them. The streets that lined the river they were on were beginning to fill with people, shocked whispers sounding as well as that of a jar shattering. Jack jabbed Hiccup in the side and gave him a faint grin which was shakily returned. Even if they were in this predicament, they still had made it.

Upon reaching the port they were instructed with the spears to disembark which they did, the female subtly hiding behind the trio. Apparently two men had rushed away without their notice and the people merely continued to stare and gawk.

"This is… extremely awkward. We must look like something even Hel wouldn't let in…" Jack muttered, scooting closer to Hiccup when one of the spears drifted too close.

"Hopefully she'll let us in because I'm pretty sure we're dead."

"People of El Dorado!" They winced at the booming voice, shifting their eyes upon the men approaching them. One was a large man and rather pale considering the others around him yet his clothing was just the same. A red vest, bare chest, and colored kilt dressed him. His salt and pepper hair was in a long beard while the rest was drawn up around a decorative crown perched on his head. The second was a much leaner figure, that of another male. His skin was almost ashen in color, the deep V-neck dress-like attire he was sporting nearly blending with it. His dark hair was spiked upwards much like claws reaching for the sky. In shorter terms, the two seemed to be quite opposite.

"Behold, as the prophecy foretold! The time of judgment is now!" Jack and Hiccup winced once more, shrinking against the dragon as the ashen colored one's voice continued to echo around them.

"Yep, definitely dead." Hiccup muttered.

"Citizens, did I not predict that the gods would come to us?" The two blinked before glancing at each other.

"Is he talking about us?" Jack hissed.

"My lords!" The man bowed deeply, sweeping his arms out on either side. "I am Kozmotis Pitchiner, otherwise known as Pitch, your devoted high priest and speaker for the gods." Hiccup stared while behind him, a sly grin began to creep across Jack's mouth.

"And I am Nicolas North!" They cringed at the loud voice of the other man, resisting the urge to cover their ears. "Chief of this city. What reason have you to visit our city?"

"You do not address the gods in such a way!" Pitch snapped at the male, ignoring the roll of the eyes as he turned back towards the two. "What shall we call you, my lords?" Hiccup looked back at Jack and nearly strangled him upon seeing that mischievous glint flickering in his eyes.

"I am Jack!" He declared, hopping of the dragon's side with grace though he unknowing stepped on Toothless's side, the dragon stiffening and whipping around to shoot him a tooth-filled snarl. The locals jerked back at the sight and Hiccup quickly climbed down and soothed the creature before he roasted the male in front of everyone. Jack swiftly stepped off his tail and swept Hiccup in a one-armed hold. "And this is Hiccup!" Pitch and North both blinked at the seemingly odd name but Pitch quickly moved forward with another bow.

"El Dorado has been anxiously anticipating your arrival!" The chief seemed to frown at this but turned back to face the two.

"My lords, how long will you be staying in El Dorado?" He questioned. Before they could answer however Pitch gave a sharp, 'aha!' and lunged forward, grabbing the woman behind them by the wrist and dragging her forward.

"I see that you caught this temple-robbing thief." He gave them a crooked smile. "How will you have us punish her?" The eyes of the female widened and she quickly shook her head.

"No, no, no, no! I'm not a thief. Y-you see… the gods," she gestured to the two males. "Sent me a… vision to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here! My only wish is to serve the gods." Her face tilted in their direction and she gave them a pleading look. Pitch blinked before twisting his head towards them.

"Well… release her." The crowd gave soft gasps at the brunette male's words.

"Don't you think…?" Jack added, releasing Hiccup from his hold. Pitch's face seemed to darken with discontent but he quickly released the woman and spun her around, shooing her off.

"Then you will begin by returning this to its proper place." The chief watched her leave before turning to them.

"My lords… why now?"

"Enough!" The chief's frown deepened at the high priest's sharp protest. "You do not question the _gods_!"

"That's right!" Jack chirped, bouncing into the conversation. He spread his hands out, a wicked grin on his face. "Questioning the gods will result in us unleashing our awesome and terrible power and you wouldn't want that!"

"Oh yes, we do!"

"What." Hiccup deadpanned beside Jack while the white-haired male simply blinked at the high priest with confusion.

"You do?"

"Of course we do!" He gestured to the chief behind him who seemed not even the slightest bit startled by the move. "Visit your wrath upon this nonbeliever and show us the truth of your divinity!"

"Divinity… One second." Hiccup grabbed the male by the shoulders and harshly dragged him backwards. The brunette gave him a pleasant smile that sent a shiver down the older male's spine. "Jack… you know how some people have a little voice that tells them when to shut the Hel up…? You don't have one!" He snapped out the last sentence.

"Well I'm sorry, you know I get carried away!"

"Oh no, _carried away _doesn't even _begin _to cover how this went."

"Well maybe if we told them the truth and begged for forgiveness then they would be ok with this."

"They were going to _punish _that girl for stealing! What do you think they'd do if they knew we were pretending to be their _gods_? You know, some people take that sacred stuff seriously!" The armadillo like creature that had seemed to follow them since their accidental saving of it danced around their feet.

"Yeah but they're gonna get suspicious if we keep standing here and if we don't come up with something—" Toothless growled at the creature beneath them, moving in to try and swipe at it. Hiccup muttered at the dragon, raising a hand to hold his head.

"I know, I know!"

"You're the smart one, start thinking!" Behind them a volcano began to rumble and roar, black smoke billowing out. The citizens of the city turned to stare at it before looking upon the scene of the two 'gods' once more. By now Jack was simply rambling while at the same time, jabbing hard at the brunette's head. Toothless and the armadillo weaved in and out between them while Hiccup shoulders slowly caved in towards his face.

"Just… _STOP!_" The three around Hic jerked back and his yell, the armadillo darting to hide behind one of the dragon's legs. The volcano shuddered behind them and suddenly all the smoke and fire that had burst into the sky gathered and fled back into the mouth of the mountain. It gave a cough, a puff of smoke erupting from it. The two frowned at the sudden silence and turned around. In front of them, every citizen had fallen to their knees, arms stretched out with their foreheads to ground. They stared at each other before Jack gave a winning grin and thrust his arms out. Hiccup hesitated before doing the same, following Jack's strutting figure as they walked between their new adoring fans. The one with the horse-like skin on its head began to rise.

"Don't make me start it up again, because I will." He instantly fell flat on his face to the snickering of the tall male. Once they were in front of the chief and high priest, they began to straighten from their bows.

"Oh, mighty lords!" Pitch once again gave a deep bow before slapping his hands together. "Come, let me show you to your temple." Jack inclined his head towards Hiccup and the boy smiled at his childish grin.

"Nice… temple!" Pitch turned to face North and once more, a twisted smile pulled at his lips.

"Step aside." North glared down at him but dipped his head and did as requested. The two glanced at the heavy-set chief before following after the high priest, Toothless and the russet creature trailing behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! Super long chapter. Seriously. X x; Anyway… So yes. Pitch is the high priest and North is the chief. I'm sure you can guess who Chel is gonna be played by~ In case you couldn't catch it by my description, Snotlout will be the assistant to Pitch. Don't think we ever get a name from him though but letting you know just so you got a mental picture. Instead of jaguar skins, we're using the NightMares. They look different from horses but since we're using dragons in this and not horses… thought it'd work fine. And I know I screwed up the order of their adventures… don't care. –nod-

Thanks for all the support and stuff! Please continue to give it. 8D

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	6. Playing the Part

**A/N: **Thanks muchly for all your reviews/faves/follows! They make me want to actually keep working on this story 8D

**Disclaimer: **… Do I have to write this every time…?

**Of Dragons and Gold**

"_It's an entire city full of suckers!"_

Jack hated stairs.

He had never really had any feeling towards them one way or the other but now… after walking step after step up this grand temple, he was wishing steps would die. Even if that was impossible he didn't care. He had lost count at the 125th step and had to focus more on dragging enough air into his lungs. He could hear Hiccup behind him struggling, even the dragon giving faint pants every now and then.

Then how in the Hel were those two in front of him seemingly fine?! It was infuriating.

Mercifully, they finally reached the top and Jack bent over with hands on his knees, sweat dripping off his chin. He was never leaving this temple if it required those stairs every time…

He could tell they were turning towards them and Jack quickly reached down to drag Hiccup up the last step. To his credit, when the chief and priest turned to face them, Hiccup had straightened to face Jack, brushing off his shirt in a bored manner. Jack gave a faint grin in his direction as Toothless flopped down between them, green eyes narrowed. The two men bowed and swept their arms out, allowing the teens to enter their temple and gaze around. It was a large area at the top, open with the sides and covered in silks and cushions of all kinds. A fresh pool occupied the back wall. Jack's eyes widened as he gazed about, measuring their new living space. This was the biggest place they had ever occupied to be sure…

"Ah, my lords," The two turned towards the chief who had entered with the priest. "To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn." Pitch offered. North stepped up.

"Then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight." The gray man shot him a barely concealed sneer as he looked back at the two.

"Which… would you prefer?" Hiccup glanced over at Jack and he frowned faintly. It was obvious he wanted to go to neither but it should have been equally obvious that Jack wanted to go to everything.

"Both," They answered together, one a bit more sullen than the other. The priest and chief bowed again and offered a 'My lords', before filing out of the temple.

"And so the year of the dragon begins." Pitch chuckled darkly, glancing at the chief with gleeful eyes. "Happy New Year."

"So… they actually think we're gods…" Jack grinned at Hiccup as the male looked away from the entrance and back to him, a faint look of disbelief on his face.

"Hic, this city is more superstitious than the Vikings!" He hopped over to his side and took him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. "If we can keep this up, imagine the wealth! We'll go back to everyone richer than kings!" Hiccup frowned, pushing him away gently.

"_If _being the key word there, Jack. We're gonna have to be careful about this."

"Ha! Careful?" Jack's grin widened. "We're _gods _Hiccup. We're all powerful and incapable of messing up!" He spread out his arms. "Just imagine it! Jack and Hiccup!" He glanced back at Hiccup. After a moment of hesitation, he gave a huff but grinned as he copied the move.

"Hiccup and Jack!"

"_Mighty and Powerful gods!" _They shouted together, flexing their nonexistent muscles.

"Hello," The teens screeched at the sing-song entrance, jerking back to see the female from earlier laughing at them. Toothless simply rolled his eyes, already lying down in a sea of cushions.

Jack was the first to break the spell of shock and puffed out his chest, gesturing at the girl.

"Depart, mortal. Before we… strike you down with a lightning bolt!" She simply hummed as she picked a piece of dust of the gold head she was holding. Hiccup gave a sigh behind him as he continued his mini tyrant. "Beware the wrath of the gods!" He put up two fingers and curled them at her, making a hissing sound much like a cat.

"Save it for the high priest honey. You're gonna need it." Jack continued though, ignoring her words.

"Jack… Jack! It's not working, we've been caught." Jack stopped mid-hiss, letting his arms dangle on either side of him as he slouched. Maybe being careful had been a good idea… She gave them a smile though it seemed razor sharp.

"Oh no, don't worry about me, boys." She set the head back in the place it had occupied and her smile widened as she glanced back up at them. "_My only wish is to serve the gods. _Remember?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms.

"How?" He questioned. This seemed to be the trigger question she was waiting for because she drifted over to them, swaying as she did so.

"Well… if you boys want the gold, and you don't want to get caught… you're going to need my help." Jack huffed, copying Hiccup's pose and crossing his arms.

"What makes you think we need your help?" She popped her hip to the side and lifted her fingers to mimic Jack's earlier move, hissing as she did so.

"You serious?" Jack felt his cheeks redden faintly as he heard Hiccup stifle his laughter beside him. He growled at his friend before glaring at the woman.

"Fine. But what's in it for you?"

"I want in."

"In…?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head at her.

"On the scam." She clarified. The two boys scoffed but neither offered a denial to her claim.

"Why?" The brunette finally questioned.

"To get out." Jack frowned, letting his arms drop to his sides. He angled his head towards his companion.

"Wait, I thought she just said she wanted in." Hiccup sighed and motioned with his hand as he answered.

"She wants in so she can get out."

"Oh…" Jack smiled in understanding but suddenly frowned at the woman. "Why?" She sighed and gestured out an open window.

"You think you're the only two who dream of adventure? Of something better? This place… this place is like a birdcage. And… well, let's not make it personal shall we?"

"It's a pretty birdcage though." Jack took a pace back at her withering glare, putting up his hands in defense. "N-not that I would know…"

"So…" She moved towards them, looping an arm around their shoulders to bring them in. "When you guys leave to go… wherever you're going, I'm coming with you!" The boys frowned at each other between her.

"I… I don't think this is a good idea…" Hiccup muttered, lifting her arm off and letting it go. Jack quickly scrambled away to join his friend's side. The female's smile slipped off her face.

"Oh ok then! I'm sure you'll be fine. After all," She pushed past them to start towards the stairs. "I'm sure you know all about how to bless a tribute, the holiest days of the calendar, and of course you know all about Xibalba!" She huffed and waved her hand. "See you at the execution then~"

"Wa-wait!" Jack shouted, leaning past Hiccup to reach for her arm. "Hold up." She glanced at his hand, giving a faint shiver at the cold that emitted from his touch yet didn't make an effort to push it away.

"Deal…?" Jack frowned, sensing Hiccup glaring behind him but squashed the image.

"Just… let's see how this works first… ok?" He asked with a shaky smile. The female stared at him for a few heartbeats before giving another huff, pulling away from him.

"Call me Tooth." The male blinked before smiling wider, giving a nod.

"Tooth then! I'm Jack and this is Hiccup."

"I know. I heard your 'all powerful gods' speech, remember?" Once again, he felt his face heat. He coughed, turning away from her.

"Right. Of course." She giggled as she slipped past him, stepping over Toothless without a second thought.

"Here," Hiccup yelped as fabric was thrown over his head. "Put these on!" She grinned at them and Jack found that her face was actually quite pretty with something like that on her lips. "Your public's waiting." Hiccup had finally gotten the items off and stared at them now, paling slightly at the thought of hundreds of people seeing him dressed in something like this.

"Uh… do you mind?" Jack questioned as he paused in removing his shirt, causing Hiccup to do the same with his own. Tooth had seated herself next to Toothless, examining him with now an awed stare.

"What? O-oh! Right! Of course." She hurriedly got to her feet, smiling at the two as she passed. "Bye!" She yanked open a curtain and disappeared behind it.

"Well she's a bit…"

"Hyper? Perhaps crazy? The reason for us ending up dead?"

"I uh… was gonna say nice." Jack stuttered out, surprised at Hiccup's view. "But yeah… those things might count too. Not the dead part though! We're gonna do this, Hic. I know it!" Hiccup gave him a questioning stare but shook his head any way.

"If you believe so strongly, I'll trust you. We just… need to be careful alright?"

"You already said that." Jack mumbled at him, words half lost in the fabric of his cloak as he tugged it loose.

"It doesn't hurt to say it twice with you!" Hiccup muttered at him, looking at the clothing that had been given to him confusedly. Toothless pulled himself to his paws and sauntered over to his side, sniffing at the cloth. "Yeah, I don't know what it is either, bud." While the dragon and rider pair tried to sort out their own attire, Jack was busy with his. Honestly, he wasn't quite fond of showing his skin off. He was cold by nature and liked more to cover that cold with thick clothing. This seemed like it would be… revealing. But, he supposed, Tooth knew what she was doing and he started to drape the deep blue fabric around his waist, looping it around a shoulder. The rest of the material flowed down to make a make-shift skirt of types and he felt his cheeks flush. Ok, no. He couldn't do this. He'd leave his pants on but… he rolled them up until they hid beneath his fabric.

"There!" He put his hands on his hips, satisfied with his work. "Hey, Hic you done?" He turned only to start giggling like a child at the view. Somehow the brunette had managed to wrap him and his dragon up in the dark green cloth in all sorts of knots. Hiccup scowled at him though it didn't look as dark as he would have liked considering Toothless's tail was flopped over his head.

"Just shut up and help me!" It took a while to get everyone untangled and Jack inspected the cloth to make sure it was still in good shape once everyone was free. A scowl was still on his face as he crossed his arms over his thin chest. "As if I'm not clumsy enough, let's add in a bunch of fabric that could trip you at any moment!" Jack laughed.

"Don't be so mean to the poor clothing! Here, let me help." Hiccup looked as if he would decline but finally gave a sigh and let his arms hang by his sides. Jack's smile widened and he hopped forward, circling his friend to start putting the cloth in place. He paused when he got to his back, wincing at the puckered scars that met him. Couldn't have those showing… gods wouldn't have scars right? In the end, he spread the cloth across his back much like a cape and brought it around the front over his shoulders, tying it around the base of his stomach. He gave a nod and stepped back. "What do you think?

"Ah… It's fine I think… Made it so I can't trip on it… Think they'll be ok with me having pants though?" Toothless nudged him from behind, two gold circlets in his gums. Jack swiftly took them and plopped one on Hiccup's head, fixing on upon his own head.

"We're gods so they can't question how we dress! Who knows, maybe you'll start a trend." The white-haired lad winked at him before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him towards the entrance, the dragon bounding after them. Below them the chief and his people started at the 'gods' sudden entrance. It seemed North may have said something as smiles suddenly spread across everyone's faces and music started to play. They blinked at the scene yet Jack didn't give Hiccup the chance to enjoy the scenery as he swiftly started to drag him down the stairs. He may have hated stairs going up, but going down was always easiest right?

The word _feast _did not even begin to compare with what these people had. Piles upon piles of fruit, oddly shaped breads, beasts whose size dwarfed even the biggest dragon. The music was like none ever heard and some of the decorations were a little creepy to the boys, skeletons jiggling as they danced up on poles and masks that looked as if they were laughing maliciously. How they cut food up though was like watching an executioner. The spike covered paddle seemed to be able to chop nearly everything straight in half with ease.

Then again, he could have been imagining everything. The drink they served was strong, of that he could tell, and within just two cups he could feel the world spinning underneath him. Toothless was swaying in a dance with Tooth, the girl excitedly squawking on about his teeth while Hiccup was pulled around by the arms by children, a mask set upon his face by a blond haired woman following. And he felt like he was flying, a stick in one hand and a goblet in the other, darting in and out of the monsters and demons that laughed around him, frost coating their smiles. North loomed in his eyes, smile stretching too far up his face to be normal and as he felt himself be pulled along by a familiar hand, his vision went black.

* * *

The light that pierced through his eyelids was far too bright and Jack groaned with displeasure at it. He slowly cracked open his eyes and blinked at his surroundings. They seemed to be in a covered box of some sort, soft blankets and pillows adorning nearly every side. He was on his side, wrapped in the clothing he had worn from the night before, a random staff of wood by his head. Hiccup was sprawled out beside him, nearly looking to be drowned in silks of all colors. Jack winced as he brought his hand up to rub at his head. Maybe they should have said no to the feast… At least his pants were still on. He turned his head and screamed in fright at the golden skeleton face that greeted him. Hiccup jerked up at the sound, letting out a cry of his own as Jack grabbed him by the arms and clung.

"Good morning, my lords!" Pitch chirped in a sing-song voice that sounded scarier than his usual tenor. He suddenly vanished out of sight, leaving the two boys frozen.

"He's back…" Jack hissed, scooting closer to his friend.

"Dear gods…" Hiccup muttered, massaging his face with a hand. "I can't even feel my head right now…" Jack silently agreed while at the same time vowing to never drink that pink concoction again.

The two shuffled out of their makeshift bed, grimacing at the bright sunlight that hit them though more so at the cheers of the people that assaulted them once they had stepped out. Hiccup gave a yelp as he tripped on his cape, only kept from hitting the ground by Toothless's head popping up beside him. He gave the dragon a soft thanks before trying to fix his clothing. Jack was doing the same when Tooth breezed past them, tension sharp on her face as she threw petals out around them.

"Hey, Tooth, what's going on?"

"It's not going to be good," was her cryptic reply before she blew away once more.

"Thanks for that lovely bit of information." Hiccup muttered drily. In front of them, the high priest spread his arms out wide.

"This city has been granted a great blessing and what have we done to show our gratitude?" He yelled out the question, attempting to fix the entire rows full of people with a critical stare. "A meager feast... The gods deserve a proper tribute! The beginning of a new era, the dawning of a new age demands...sacrifice!" He whipped his hand out and black smoke billowed out at his feet, a bag materializing from it. This disappeared and as he lifted his fingers, a bound man on his knees slumped forward. The boys stiffened as they watched, a gasp echoing from the crowds as the man staggered to his feet.

"Hiccup, I don't like this…" Jack whispered, narrowing his eyes as Pitch nudged the man forward with a paddle. Ahead of them was a steep dropoff, leading into a massive churning whirlpool, water smashing against the rocky sides. "We've got to do something!" He hissed, looking at his friend who had his eyes wide with horror.

"R-right!" He responded, barely heard over the snarling of the dragon behind him. "Stop!" The priest stumbled in his steps, whipping his head back to watch the two teens walk towards him. "This is… not proper tribute!" Hiccup continued. Jack dashed forward, catching the man under the arms as he crumbled.

"You… do not want the tribute?"

"O-oh, we want tribute! Just ah… uh, tell him, Hiccup!" Hiccup stared at him incredulously before straightening under the man's golden gaze.

"The stars… are not in position… for this kind of tribute!" The brunette stammered out, pointing above them at the dimming dots in the sky if only to get that piercing stare off of his face.

"You heard him. Stars… can't do it…" Jack huffed out the words as he dragged the man off behind Hiccup towards the dragon, poking his head back in to say, "Not today," before vanishing out of the man's line of sight. Pitch stared at Hiccup yet the teen met his stare with his own, raising an eyebrow at the extended silence.

"Ah… perhaps… I have misread the heavens…" Pitch murmured weakly, clasping his hands and bowing his head slightly.

"Don't worry!" Pitch jumped as Jack's hand slapped onto his shoulder, cold spreading across the skin. "The err is human, to forgive—" Hiccup cut off his mini rant by jerking him back by the arm, fixing him with a glare.

"My lords!" The two turned to face the chief. "Allow the people of El Dorado to show _our _tribute!" Behind him, women came out of the doors, bearing baskets full of glittering gold items. Jack stared at the mounds with a slack jaw, already planning who to rub their face in it first. Beside him, Hiccup was equally stunned. North seemed prideful at their response. "The gods have obviously chosen! To Xibalba?" They didn't notice Tooth waving her hands and shaking her head no as they glanced at each other. With a shrug they grinned and shouted, "To Xibalba!" The women came towards them before suddenly tossing their goods into the air, the gold flying above them before spiraling down into the water below. Tooth came up beside them, arms angrily crossed over her chest.

"Tooth… what are they doing?" Jack croaked out, all his plans of ruling over the losers who hated him shattering.

"They're sending it to Xibalba. The _spirit world_!"

"Spirit world… yeah that makes sense…" Hiccup murmured hollowly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Tooth moved away from them, sliding up beside the chief. "Ah, chief, the gods have changed their minds." She straightened out her skirt. "They wish to bask in the reverence that has been bestowed upon them." North blinked before throwing his hands up.

"STOP!" The women jerked their heads in his direction, a plate rolling past being the only sound until stopped by Jack's bare foot. The chief glanced around. "They wish to bask! Take the tribute to the gods' temple!" As the gold was collected and hauled off, Tooth made her way up to them, a content hum on her lips.

"That was perfect!" Jack gushed, blue eyes sparkling with excitement as he held the plate he had saved close to his chest. Hiccup grinned beside him, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks for that… suppose we should've got a lesson in 'El Dorado' before doing all this…" Tooth beamed at their praise, the three walking past Pitch and North, Toothless following after them. North gave Pitch a triumph look and a chuckle before disappearing after them. Pitch gave his retreating figure a sharp-toothed grin.

"Smile while you can, fat man…"

* * *

A skull stared hollowly out at the ocean before a foot hovered over it, crushing it with its weight. A vast man glared around the beach, a flat and wide blue dragon hissing beside him. He blinked as he caught a rowboat in his vision.

"Well, well…" He followed the foot and paw prints into the forest. "What have we here…?" He questioned with a dark smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok! So… thought the other chapter was long. Anyway! I shortened the party obviously and I never got drunk before so I don't know what they see so I just put in a bunch of random stuff. Yay! I didn't have them change back into their clothes like the movie because… when did they do that? Illogical. –best Spock voice- Anyway though, it's moving along quite nicely. I'm not sure if we'll have RainbowSnowcone or Toothcup –dodges bricks and rocks- OK FINE I'LL THINK OF ANOTHER NAME FOR IT. VikingFairy, I don't know! I'm not good at pairing names! But there will be no Hiccstrid. Because I hate it. Sorry but I do. Continue to read and review please~!

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


End file.
